1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preservation and distribution of wine contained in a bottle and an installation adapted for use with the process.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is conventional to prevent oxidation of wine upon contact with air contained in partially filled closed storage containers, by the utilization of a chemically inert gas such as nitrogen. Such gas is introduced into the upper portion of such containers in a quantity sufficient to compensate for or fill the void or empty space in the containers and so as to purge the air contained in the space. This mode of preservation is perfect but does not serve to distribute the wine. Distribution or dispensing of wine is caused by means of valves placed at the lower portion of the containers and by the weight of the wine, the nitrogen being introduced into the void space in the upper position of the container during the course of flow of the wine.